1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of destroying objects stored in a security container that can include an alarm device, wherewith the method can comprise the use of a destructive agent which ids distributed over the object or objects when said alarm device is triggered, such as to mark and/or destroy the object/objects, and wherewith there can be used a destructive device that includes an explosive agent which acts at least partially on the object/objects when said alarm device is triggered. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the method.
2. Background Information
Security containers for the transportation of valuables, such as banknotes for instance, will normally contain a destructive device in the form of dye releasing cassettes or ampoules that are activated to release a dye when the security container is manipulated unlawfully, therewith colouring or otherwise destroying the contents of the container.
When the security container is filled with sealed, plastic envelopes for instance, it is very difficult to achieve satisfactory colouring of the contents of the envelopes, for instance banknotes.